


Clarity and Chaos

by AideStar



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Redemption, a lot of pairings and figuring out who likes who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugilite runs away, leaving Steven and Pearl to build a new team to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my fanfic .net account C0N2UM3D. Warning here that there is some untagged stuff that I can't remember, so if you think something needs to be tagged tell me please! There's a good amount of hurt & comfort too but it's that way with all my fics haha.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! <3 thanks and enjoy!

It was late afternoon in Beach City, the waves exposing warm sand as they receded, tiny sandal-clad feet splashing through the tide. The boy smiled, strumming his small ukulele and humming. He was lost in his mind, thinking about Cookie Cats and his friend chained to the bottom of the sea.

A bright light suddenly shot from the temple, signaling the gems return. The boy eagerly ran home, but slowed with a frown as loud shouts were heard. As he peered through the screen door he saw the tall red gem, Garnet, arguing with the shorter pale one, Pearl. Distressed, the shortest, Amethyst, pushed between them. "Stop this!" she shouted, squeezing in. Pearl had small tears in her eyes, but allowed herself to be pushed away, clasping her hands over her chest. Garnet simply crossed her arms, not budging.

"Pearl. We need Sugilite for this mission," Garnet said, glancing down at the purple gem, whose eyes were averted. "I know it's probably not the best idea at this time, but Sardonyx just won't do..."

"I... know it's not fair of me to feel this way. To feel so jealous over something so stupid. I..." Garnet strode over and caressed Pearl's face gently.

"Fusion is not stupid, but it's also not cause for jealousy. I am not choosing Amethyst over you, I am using strategy. You should understand that more than anyone." Pearl nodded and wiped her eyes quickly. Amethyst looked at her boots, biting her lip, but joined Garnet on the warp pad.

"Yo Steven, you coming?" she offered, alerting Pearl to his presence. She stiffened with a quick breath and forced a smile. "We'll try not to hit you this time."

"Sure!" the boy says, running over and hopping on. In an instant they're transported to a small island in a cloudy sky. Thick fog surrounds them, and Steven looks up to a muddled, unclear sky of gray. By the time he turns back Garnet and Amethyst are preparing to fuse. He notices Pearl sitting on the warp and joins her with a small, sad smile.

"So, what's the mission? Are we defeating some huge monster? I can't wait to see!" Steven says, trying to cheer up Pearl. She shifts with a sigh.

"No, Steven... Do you see the island further out there?" she points into the mist, but Steven doesn't see anything. "It's become infested with dangerous brambles. Your mother would have been able to tame them, but now there isn't much else we can do but destroy it..." she frowns, then bites her lip, then lowers her head. "It'll be a quick job. Sugilite will be in and out fast; no time for her to seize control again."

"Pearl?" Steven says, but a bright purple glow interrupts him. He stands with a mix of joy and apprehension, watching the large figure ascend before his eyes. Sugilite chuckles, summoning her weapon.

"Miss me, P?" she cackles, leaning down, stretching. Her eyes catch on Pearls, who looks away quickly. Sugilite scoffs, straightening up. "Guess not. Well, I'm here anyway, babe! Here to fuck shit up, amirite?"

"Language!" Pearl shouts, standing. Sugilite grins, turns, and leaps into the fog towards the next island. Pearl sighs, sitting again. Steven follows suit, and it's silent for a moment. Slowly, he nudges Pearls hand with his. It takes a second, but then Pearl laces her fingers with his, and he leans into her with a smile.

"Woo hoo!" Sugilite shouts in the distance. Pearl huffs but doesn't move. Steven considers asking the question on his mind.

"Pearl, why isn't Sugilite like Amethyst and Garnet?" he asks tentatively. "Neither of them would want to hurt us. They love us! Why doesn't Sugilite?"

With a sigh Pearl disengages her hand, instead draping it over his shoulders and resting it in his hair. "It's a bit complicated..." Steven looks up but can't see her expression. "Garnet and Amethyst used to spar, and in a match Sugilite was born. She has since then been the embodiment of their strength and competitive nature over... over the real people inside."

"Oh." Steven looks off in the distance, the fog clearing for just a moment to show the massive creature slam a fist into the mess of the once-island. "It looks like she'll be done soon?"

"Knowing her, she'll never be done..." Pearl stands abruptly then. "but she's coming back."

"Now?" the ground shakes violently beneath beneath Steven then, and he reaches forward blindly, grabbing onto Pearl's leg.

"I'm back!" Sugilite's loud voice booms. "But not for long, losers. I'm blowing this joint."

"Sugilite, unfuse. Now!" Pearl commands, and the giant woman laughs.

"Ha! What makes you think I'll listen to a useless insubordinate pawn like you? Step off, little lady." Sugilite knocks Pearl to the ground with her hand, holding her there with a foot. "And as for you, lil man. If you're smart you won't follow me. Get my drift?"

Steven remains silent, scrambling away from the warp pad. Sugilite beams away, and Steven rushes to Pearl's side.

"I'm fine, Steven." she wheezes, getting to one knee. She brushes off her outfit and stands, face set with anxiety. "Come on, let's go home. Sugilite will return eventually." she takes his hand and flashes a weak smile, lying to his face "It'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Sugilite had disappeared and Pearl had been locked away in the Temple for most of that time. Steven knew they couldn't stay like that, he had to help Pearl so they could go get Sugilite. He managed after a few hours to will the Temple open, entering quietly. He was near Pearls room, on the outskirts of Amethysts, and he looked up expectantly. However Pearl wasn't in sight.

He found the puddle that led to the top of the waterfall and jumped in, holding his breath. It was a disorienting experience, and Steven was grateful when he popped out with a splash.

He stood, looking around, and saw the small gem sitting off to the side, hugging her knees. He approached, sitting beside her, and she leaned her head on his.

"Pearl?" the boy asked cautiously.

"Yes, Steven?" she said, her voice light but steady. He felt a bit better at that.

"When are we going to go get Sugilite?" he asked. Pearl sighed, shifting a bit.

"Steven, she's too strong for us. We got her by sheer luck last time; that won't work again."

"But, what about Garnet? And Amethyst? We have to help them." he pleaded, pulling away and looking up into Pearls face. Her eyes were tired and red, but sympathetic.

"We can't, Steven. What if she hurts you?" she stiffened. "It's far too dangerous. We can't risk it."

Steven stood, his hands tightening into fists. Tears sprung into his eyes and he bit his lip. He held Pearls gaze for a moment, and then she looked away and Steven ran.

"Steven, wait!" she called, but he continued to make his way down the waterfall, exiting the Temple. He looked around frantically, but saw no one, and then shut his eyes tight.

"It... It's not FAIR!" he shouted, and with that the light bulb in the kitchen shattered. Steven, startled, jumped back into the newly arrived Pearl.

"What on Earth was that?" she said, looking around the house as she squeezed Stevens shoulders. They're still for a minute, listening to the sound of silence, until Steven sobbed and turned to hug Pearl. She sighed, bending down and holding him. "It'll be okay. We'll come up with a plan." she said quietly, and he nodded.

\---

It was late at night. Steven was still awake, but only just. Pearl had spent the day with him, and that had helped them both, but he had stayed up anyway, a mix of fear and hope forcing his eyes open. Just as another boring show was about to start on the TV, a loud shout came from outside.

Steven sat up, dashing to the door in hopes it was Sugilite. Upon exiting the house he saw nothing but the faint glimmer of water lapping on the beach. The last time Sugilite had been gone she reappeared from the ocean, but she was nowhere in sight.

He sighed, about to go back inside, when another shout came from down the beach to his left. He cautiously went over, hiding behind a rock. A loud, scratchy voice was yelling at someone, but when Steven peeked around he only saw one person.

Peridot.

Her clothes were a bit dirty, her hair messy and damp on one side. She screamed at the sea, kicking the water, which suddenly latched onto her ankle and pulled her down.

"Augh!" she said, quickly scrambling out of the water. "I can't deal with this right now, Jasper! Those clods are too strong for me!" Steven noticed she was propped up on large stick like a crutch, and he bit his lip. He knew where her foot was, and he felt guilty over what the gems had done to her, even if she had tried to kill them...

The ocean bubbled slightly, then broke 10 feet out in a torrent of water. Peridot shouted as she was doused, and Steven hid himself better behind the rock. Malachite's four huge eyes gazed intently at her, face still submerged, hair blending in with the water.

"Well?" the green gem scowled. "Are you going to unfuse and help? Or are you going to go AWOL again?"

"I'm here for now." Malachite bubbled, her voice smooth and calm. It was surprising coming from the once rage-filled gem, and Steven smiled knowing they'd found peace.

"No more 'we'?"

"I am Malachite now." the great beast shrugged, sending waves to the shore. "My whole is greater than my parts."

"I'm almost jealous." Peridot scoffed, folding her metal arms. "Fusion isn't programmed into gems since the rebellion. I almost wish I could feel that kind of unity." she sighed.

"I could teach you

"I said almost. Now," she moved closer. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Malachite shifted, her head raising out of the water, situating itself onto a pair of her many hands. She pouted, then a set of eyes rolled, the other set frowning. "I don't wish to harm the Rose Quartz boy." she said, sounding a bit confused. "But I don't have any reservations about the others."

"We need to keep the Steven alive anyway." Peridot said. "So, am I going to get my Escort back now?"

Malachite's eyes lit up with anger suddenly, and she grabbed Peridot by her good leg, dangling her 20 feet up at eye level. "I'm Malachite! And I intend to stay this way!" She grit her teeth, then threw the smaller gem into the rocks.

"Stop!" Steven shouted, rushing out. Malachite jumped, caught off guard, her anger turning to shock. The boy ran between the two, closer to Peridot. The green gem sat up, leaning back against the rock wall, her visor cracked. She seemed a bit relieved that Steven was there, and he took that to be a good omen. "Don't fight!"

"Steven." Malachite said, her voice sounding more like Lapis. It shifted back then to Malachite, who screwed up her face angrily. "Why are you here?"

"I live here! And you shouldn't fight." he shouted back, holding his ground. The fusion bent down, face drawing nearer.

"She doesn't want me here. No one wants me here; not even me." she grimaced. "How do you think that feels?"

"Terrible!" he replied, biting his lip. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jasper and Lapis aren't nice to you and I'm sorry no one cares about you, but I care! And if you were happy I think you'd care too!"

Malachite's eyes softened, tearing up a bit. She looked away with a sigh. "Thank you, Steven. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a friend like you." She smiled, and with a great burst of light she came apart, her limp parts falling to the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven glanced back at Peridot who sat still in unreadable silence, then dashed towards the gems. They were still, and Steven took Lapis' hand, checking her gem for damage. Seeing none he sighed, moving tentatively to Jasper, whose breathing was ragged. He gently took her limp hand, and moved aside her hair to check her gem, which was a little beat up but intact. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes closed, and Steven squeezed her hand a bit to comfort her.

"Steven..." Lapis stirred, her eyes slowly focusing on him. She smiled weakly, but then frowned. "What happened? Where's Jasper? Where are the others?"

"Shh, it's okay Lapis." he helped her sit up with a reassuring smile. Her breath caught when she saw Jasper, and she scowled off at Peridot, who still hadn't moved, but didn't leave his side. "I'm the only one here right now. I'm going to help you guys!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked, looking worriedly at Jasper's still body. Steven nodded eagerly.

"Pearl's the only one home right now, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince her to let you stay."

Peridot was suddenly by Jasper's side, poking her. "Is she dead? Why isn't she moving?" she questioned. Steven looked over at Lapis, who shrugged.

"She's okay. She's just tired." Steven replied. The orange gem moved then, seizing two of Peridot's fingers in her fist. Peridot yelled, falling down, and Jasper laughed.

"Finally! Back to my own body." she said, sitting up. Peridot huffed, snatching back her appendages.

"Don't push yourself!" Steven said, resting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. She went still, then stiffly, but gently, removed his hand with a sigh.

"Please don't touch me..." she said in a hushed voice. It was silent for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lapis burst, her eyes wet with tears. "I know what it feels like to be trapped. I know and yet I still did it." she shook, and Steven put an arm around her. Peridot whispered to Jasper who sighed.

"Let's get on with our mission." The large gem finally said, getting to her feet. "Peridot, have you collected all the data?"

"Yeah, not like it matters. Yellow Diamond's left us here." she kicked angrily at the sand, teeth gritted. "I thought I was doing a good job."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out." Jasper sighed. "It's incredible they even spared you to be honest."

"Shut up!" Peridot screamed, eyes pricked with tears. Lapis bit her lip, feeling a surprising amount of sympathy for the young gem she'd never interacted much with before. "I know I'm useless, but you don't have to shove it in my face all the time!"

"Maybe if you tried harder–"

"Maybe if you minded your own damn business!" she shouted, pushing her face closer to Jasper's. The large gem raised her arm, about to strike, her face a mask of rage.

"Jasper, stop!" Lapis grabbed her arm, forcing their eyes to meet. A silent understanding passed between them, and Jasper relaxed a bit.

"Stop being so obnoxious." she snarled at Peridot, who stood still and silent. Jasper pushed past her and walked on. Lapis hesitated, then gently wrapped an arm around Peridot, who leaned into her tiredly. Steven followed with a sad smile, then realized that he had just single-handedly turned three enemy gems into potential allies and beamed.

"Woo hoo!" He shouted, startling the three, who stopped and turned. "Come on, guys! Let's go talk. Oh, and I'll show you my room!" he ran ahead, and Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot all exchanged bemused glances.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in a circle, Steven going on and on about his life here on Earth. He'd been talking for only a few minutes but already Peridot was bored. She was sitting between Jasper and Lapis, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. She stole a glance at Lapis, who was zoned out, then at Jasper, who was fiddling with a piece of thread on the couch. Steven didn't seem to notice though, at least not until he asked a question which was met with silence.

"Periiiidott?" he called again, and she snapped to attention. "What's your favorite color?"

"Color? Oh, uh... Green?" she ventured, and he laughed. She smiled but it looked more like a grimace, and beside her she felt Lapis stifle a chuckle. "What?"

"Your smile, it's so funny." she said, and Jasper laughed too.

"Her face is always funny."

Peridot sunk deeper into the cushions, now very uncomfortable. Steven continued to ask random questions.

"Jasper, what are your stripes for?" he asked, and Jasper looked confused.

"I dunno. They've always been there. What's your fleshy body for?"

"Good point." Steven shrugged, turning to Lapis. "What brought you to Earth?"

Lapis broke from her daydreaming and smiled. "I was an informant for Blue Diamond in the war. I infiltrated the rebel forces and was able to prevent many battles." and she didn't seem to be upset by this part of her past.

"That's awesome! You were a spy?"

"A mole." Jasper answered, and Lapis stuck her tongue out at her. "And that's why she had to be disposed of."

Lapis scowled and Peridot grumbled, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Maybe we should sleep?" Steven offered. Lapis rose and Peridot fell over onto the cusion she'd been occupying.

"If that'll get you to shut up then fine." Jasper shrugged. Lapis mussed up her hair.

"Be nice." she said, and Jasper looked tired.

Steven smiled and turned off the lights, climbing up to his bed. Lapis sat on the stairs, gazing out the window. He got under his covers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Considering all the racket, they'd been lucky Pearl hadn't come out sooner.

It was early in the morning, light was just peeking over the horizon/ When she entered the house a faint green glow was coming from the other side of the couch/ Pearl approached quietly to see Peridot there fiddling with her screen.

"Peridot!" Pearl yelled, and the green gem jumped, her screen disappearing with a yelp.

Lapis came in through the screen door to see Pearl struggling to subdue the gem.

"You!" Pearl screeched, and Jasper followed inside/ "What are you doing here?"

"Steven!" Lapis called, not taking her eyes off Pearl. The boy turned sleepily and opened his eyes.

"'Ey Lapis..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He then saw the scene before him and leapt out of bed. "Wait, Pearl, stop." he rushed down the stairs, unsure of how to untangle the two. "Umm..."

"Steven, why are they here? What's going on." Pearl demanded, finally getting Peridot's arms locked behind her back.

"Careful, clod, these are expensive!" Peridot snapped, and the two began to argue/ Steven bit his lip, looking to Lapis for help. She was zoned out again though, and Jasper was simply watching the scene, amused.

"Pearl! Peridot! Stop!" Steven said, stepping between them.

"Steven, get away from her!" Pearl said, drawing her spear from her gem. Steven went pale, rushing towards her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her still. "Steven! Stop this, we need to secure the Temple."

"No!" Steven said, holding tighter around her legs.

"Steven!" she tried to move but couldn't. She huffed, and Steven didn't let go until she replaced her weapon. "What's going on here..."

"I found them all last night on the beach! And now we're all friends and they're not gonna hurt us anymore!" Steven beamed. Jasper laughed, and Lapis hit her on the arm with a "shush."

"If you clods would stop messing with my stuff," Peridot said, standing and stretching. "We wouldn't have attacked you in the first place."

"This planet is under our protection. If you want to reactivate the Kindergarden you'll have to go through me first." Pearl snarled.

"I'm only here to check on the clusters. This planet is of no use to Homeworld anyway. That's why they left us here." Peridot said snarkily.

"But they're not going to hurt us!" Steven interjected. "So we should be friends!"

Pearl and Peridot stared at Steven. Lapis came from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Pearl, it'll be okay." Steven said, smiling. Pearl looked distressed. She took hesitant looks at all the gems around her, then sighed.

"Fine." she said. "But I'm watching all of you."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day. Pearl and Peridot had argued over everything, Jasper and Lapis stayed close together but didn't help with Pearl's unease. Steven said it had gone well considering they were all enemies the day before.

Peridot sighed, returning to her small nook by the couch for the night. Lapis sat beside her on the couch, and they were silent until Peridot groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"I hate this stupid planet." she said, pouting. Lapis smirked, and Peridot looked over at her. "What's so funny, Lazuli?"

"You are." she replied, stretching out on the cushions. Pearl and Jasper were outside talking and Steven was asleep upstairs. It was quiet but for his breathing.

Peridot winced. "I need a break. Sorry about this." she said, rotating her left arm. With a mechanical sound it came free of the metal contraption, a stump in its place. She repeated this with her other hand and her good foot.

"How did that happen?" Lapis asked curiously. Peridot sighed, then scowled.

"Mind your own business." Peridot snapped. It was quiet.

"What did they do to you?"

"When I was a young gem I didn't take orders well." she stated simply. "They showed me what happens to gems who don't obey. After that I still needed to be useful, so they gave me these." she nudges the metal limbs, a look of sadness on her face. "I was the smartest Peridot of my batch. They couldn't afford to lose me."

Lapis got up and sat down beside her, gently touching her face. "Let's get this thing off of you too." she said, removing Peridot's cracked visor. Her eyes were bright green and large, but she squinted with the lens' gone. They looked into each others eyes and Lapis smiled. "There, now you look nice."

"Not funny?" the green gem scoffed, turning away. Lapis wrapped an arm around her and she cautiously allowed it.

"Nope. Not at all." and Peridot smiled.

Outside Pearl and Jasper had found a topic of conversation they both enjoyed. Sharing battle stories was interesting, and both admired Rose a great deal. It was a cool night, and the sound of the waves was calming under the bright moon.

"So, what happened to her?" Jasper asked finally. "She's not really in that boy?"

Pearl sighed. "Many years after we won, Rose fell in love with one of the humans here. I thought it would pass. It had before, but for some reason she..."

"Wasn't Rose notorious for things like that?" Jasper said, staring out at the ocean. "Having relationships with subordinates?" she laughed.

"We were serious. I wasn't a... a toy! What we had was real." Pearl said, upset.

"This is why fusion and love and emotion are taboo." Jasper said. "I still remember when it was normal. Everything is so different up there now." she sighed. "That's probably why they got rid of me."

Pearl looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know so much had changed due to the rebellion."

"It's fine. Only outcasts like me remember how it used to be."

"Well... here on Earth we don't discourage fusion. Or love." Pearl said, offering a weak smile.

Jasper chuckled. "Thanks. Now that Rose is gone, what have the 'Crystal Gems' been doing? Who's the new tactician."

"Me. And we continue to manage things here, and take care of Steven."

"You do tactics?" Jasper asked, surprised. Pearl shrugged.

"I've always been the tactician. Rose came to me before every battle."

Jasper was astounded, and her face made Pearl blush.

"S-so, where are the others?" Jasper asked quickly to cover. Pearl frowned.

"I don't know. They fused, and their personality can be even more unstable than Malachite's... Sugilite hasn't been seen in days."

"And you don't know where she could be?"

"I'm sure I could find her, but I can't take her on alone. Steven can't be allowed near her either. She's too unstable." Pearl ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl and Peridot were arguing again near the warp pad. This had happened many times, but Steven was starting to get sick of it. Without Amethyst there to distract him or Garnet there to break it up, every word the two threw at each other cut him like a knife. Lapis frowned, holding his hand as they sat on the couch.

"They'll stop soon. They can't argue forever..." she said, but he wasn't convinced.

Closing his eyes he balled his fists and wished they'd stop. It was the same way when Amethyst was here and he always hated it. Why couldn't people just love each other? Why couldn't they just get along?

A loud crash made him open his eyes fearfully, thinking they'd gotten physical. Instead he saw a stool had fallen by the counter. No one as near it though, and everyone became very quiet. Jasper came in from the porch.

"What was that?" she asked, seeing everyone still and shocked. Steven looked around.

"The stool fell." Pearl said, frowning. Then she turned to Peridot. "If this is some kind of trick I will not hesitate to bubble you."

Peridot scowled. "Like you could. Even without a weapon I can beat you!"

They were at it again and Steven groaned, his eyes tearing up. He stood up and Lapis held him back.

"Steven, don't. They won't stop so easily. You've just got to let them–"

"No!" Steven cried. The lights all went out, but he didn't seem to notice. "You two need to stop! I can't take this anymore!"

"Steven." Lapis gently moved him onto her lap and held him, looking around at the others worriedly. The lights slowly flickered back on and Pearl and Peridot looked at each other.

"I guess... we need to make this work." Peridot said. She offered her hand, which Pearl took and squeezed firmly.

"For Steven." Pearl nodded.

"Are you all just going to ignore the fact he has telepathic powers?" Jasper whispered urgently, and Peridot elbowed her. "What?"

Steven was asleep in Lapis' arms, and Pearl took him to his bed quietly, placing a kiss on his forehead. He was developing very strong powers. Garnet and her had wondered for years whether or not a human could even develop telekinesis, a power Rose was very well known for having. While hers was strong it could only move light objects and manipulate organisms, and Pearl was proud to see Steven was gaining these powers, even if he didn't understand them.

They all sat out on the deck so he could rest in peace, planning their attack on Sugilite's base. They knew where she was, now it was only a matter of capturing her safely.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later Steven found himself on a mission, the first since Sugilite had ran off. All of them had come, and he was curious.

"Pearl, where are we going?" he asked, running up beside her.

"We're checking for Sugilite. Years ago she was found here, so it's worth a shot." she approached a large cavern and drew her weapon. Jasper and Lapis did the same, and Peridot stood by Steven's side. She'd been training with Lapis to summon her weapon and fuse with no luck yet, but they were all hopeful. Once she'd gotten her foot back and had settled in she'd even smiled some.

"Steven, you stay here with Peri. We're going in." Lapis said, following the other two into the dark. They disappeared, and Steven looked around.

"Can I look around? I won't go far." he asked, and Peridot shrugged.

"Be careful though!" she called as he ran off. He dashed around the clearing by the cave openings that towered high into the sky. It was a dark land that looked volcanic, its ground made of black rock. He saw another opening nearby and stopped in front of it.

"Helloooo in thereee!" he called, his voice echoing as well as the laugh that came after it.

He peered around the opening, and the ground began to shake, causing him to fall.

"Why are you here?" shouted a loud, angry voice. Out of the depths appeared a large purple figure. Steven smiled, then frowned.

"Sugilite!" he said, standing up. She glared at him, eyes red with rage. "Why won't you come home?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" she yelled, summoning her weapon. Steven stepped back, then launched to the side as she flung it, the massive wrecking ball smashing into the cave wall.

"Steven!" a voice screamed in the distance. He saw Pearl and Lapis running, Peridot and Jasper close behind them. Sugilite roared, pulling back on the fist to go again. She flung it right at Steven, who was too slow to move. Jasper was in front of him then, deflecting the weapon with a grunt.

Lapis rushed forward and she and Pearl jumped at Sugilite from both sides. The fusion swatted Lapis, who used her wings to catch herself, then went to punch Pearl. Spear raised, aiming right for Sugilite's shades, Steven was sure she would injure the purple gem.

"Pearl, don't!" he screamed, and her spear disappeared from her hands.

"Wha?" she said, but then was sent flying into the wall by Sugilite's fist.

"Weak! You're all weak!" Sugilite screamed, stomping the ground. "This fight is boring me! Go away!"

"Sugilite!" Steven shouted. The gem focused on him, her face harsh. "Please, don't hurt us. We only want to help!"

"You don't care about me!" she said, teeth gritted. "All you care about is Garnet and Amethyst. Well, they're aren't here anymore!"

"Please!" Steven called, stepping forward. "You're hurting them! You're hurting us! Don't you know what love feels like?"

"No, I don't." she snarled. "No one's gonna love me, so why should I."

"I love you!" Steven said. He placed a hand on Sugilite's foot, looking up at her sad, confused face. "And I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Steven, get away from her!" Pearl cried, getting shakily to her feet. Sugilite glared but Steven shook his head.

"Pearl loves you too. She's just sad, because she also loves the people that make you, and she really misses them." Steven said, trying to regain the large gems attention. He was successful, and Sugilite bit her bottom lip.

"I don't buy it, lil man. But..." she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm tired of this. I'll split, but only for you, k?"

Steven beamed. "I want you to be happy, Sugilite! I'll do my best to help you." Sugilite laughed.

"Some other time." and the cavern filled with bright purple light.

Steven stepped back a few feet, bumping into Pearl, who tightly grasped his shoulders. When the light faded Garnet and Amethyst lay on the ground, still. Pearl's eyes watered and Steven pat her hand reassuringly.

"They're just tired. It's okay." Steven said, but Pearl rushed forward anyway, checking their bodies for damage, silent tears streaking her face. Jasper went with her to help, and Lapis, holding Peridot's hand, stood beside him.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "With Malachite and now Sugilite. And Pearl's spear?" Steven shrugged.

"I dunno. It just happens." he said. "When I get upset, things just happen."

Pearl came back carrying Amethyst like a child, Jasper gently holding Garnet beside her. "Let's go home." she said, voice steady. Steven smiled. Things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Or at least they had been until Amethyst woke up with a shriek.

It had been uneventful since they'd subdued Sugilite that morning. Pearl had stayed by Amethyst's side the whole time, gently stroking her hair. Garnet lying on Steven's bed, still out cold.

Near lunch the short gem had begun to stir, and a moment later shot straight up, breathing heavily, clutching her shirt in distress. She sat there, Pearl rubbing her back until she calmed, then frantically looked around and then down at herself. Her eyes teared up, and she buried her face in Pearl's chest, sobbing quietly.

"That fusion, Sugilite. She really does hijack their bodies, doesn't she?" Jasper said. She looked sympathetic, and Steven recalled the violent reactions when Malachite had unfused.

"I guess so." replied Steven. Jasper had recovered well. For a while she stayed tense constantly, flinching at loud noises and jumping when someone would touch her. Lapis eventually helped her out of it, though. Lapis had also helped Peridot out of her shell, and the green gem sat attentive on a kitchen stool.

"I'm going to take Amethyst to her room." Pearl announced, picking up the small gem who was still freaking out. They all nodded, and the two disappeared into the Temple.

Once inside Pearl started humming, rubbing calming circles into the shaking gems back. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was one of the longest. Pearl knew how to calm Amethyst down thankfully.

She took the gem to the messy room, finding a nice spot and sitting. She continued to hum, rocking slightly, and Amethyst slowly relaxed. After about an hour she was still, and Pearl coaxed her into looking up.

Tears stained her cheeks, and she was a bit bruised from the fusions' recklessness. Pearl gently kissed each wound, and Amethyst tightened her grip around the taller gem. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked in a whisper. Amethyst was silent. "Of course you're not, what am I saying."

Pearl held her close and placed a kiss on her head. "It's okay now, Ame... I've got you."  
"Pearl?" she whispered, voice coarse.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." Amethyst gripped her tight.

Pearl looked into her eyes, smiling. The younger gem sat up slightly, leaning in. They kissed quickly, but it felt so warm, so soft, like an eternity.

"Love you, P." she said.

"Love you, too, Amethyst."


	9. Chapter 9

Garnet sat up, making Steven jump. It hadn't been long since Amethyst and Pearl had left, and Steven was glad she'd woken. He'd been worried there'd been greater damage done to her.

"Garnet, how are you?" he asked, beaming. She looked at him, not having noticed his presence, then groaned, her head falling into her hands. Lapis approached the stairs, concerned, and Steven waved her back. Peridot stood by her side, and they exchanged looks.

"I... I can't hold us together." she choked out, shaking. "Ruby!"

With a flash of light Garnet split apart, her components bouncing on to the bed. Ruby was curled in a ball and Sapphire had tears on her face. She moved to touch Ruby, but the red gem flinched back.

"It's all my fault." she rasped, and Sapphire bit her lip, more tears falling.

"Ruby, Ruby no. No it's all our fault. All of us." she managed to coax the trembling gem into her lap.

"I-I can't control myself. I can't control her." she cried, holding Sapphire tight.

"It's okay, I'm here..."

It was silent as they watched the two care for each other. It became quiet eventually, and Steven placed a hand on Sapphire's gently. She looked up at him, face covered by her light hair, and smiled weakly.

"Hello Steven." she said, wiping her eye. He smiled.

"Hey. It's okay now, Sapphire." he squeezed her hand. She smiled and nodded, looking down at Ruby who was still shaking but quiet.

"Ruby, can you sit up?" she whispered. The red gem did so, sniffling, face hidden from view. Steven looked to Sapphire, who gave a nod.

He gently took Ruby's hands in his, scooting closer. She looked up a bit, nose and cheeks red and tear stained. He smiled sympathetically, then pulled her into a hug. She stiffened, then relaxed and shook with silent sobs.

"It's okay. Sapphire's here and you're safe now." he said, and Ruby hugged him back. She calmed finally, and he pulled back and placed a kiss on her head in a sonly way. She smiled, quickly hugged him again, then returned to Sapphire. Steven got up and joined Lapis and Peridot at the base of the stairs. They all smiled, and Steven hugged them happily. Jasper walked over to assess the group.

"So, you sorted everything out?" she asked, and Steven nodded, pulling her into the hug too. She obliged, making a face at the two. Lapis laughed while Peridot blushed, and Steven beamed. The boy still had a lot to learn about his own powers, but he was able to use them better now. Everything was back to normal, but even better than before, and Steven decided that was good enough for him.


End file.
